Spain
Spain is a major faction in Empire: Total War. Located in Western Europe's Iberian Peninsula, Spain is the epitome of Old World monarchies. Ruled by the Habsburgs, and later the Bourbons, Spain maintains a strong presence both at home and abroad, with colonies as diverse as Flanders and Cuba. Deeply embroiled in European religious and regal politics, Spain may soon find itself at the center of turmoil as wars over faith and royal sucession break out. Description The Spanish have long been conquerors and colonisers in distant parts. Indeed, the Spanish and Portuguese signed a treaty in 1494 that neatly divided the world between themselves. The Spanish went conquering “for God, Spain and to get rich”. They succeeded, to a great degree, in all three aims. Spain is a staunchly Catholic country, and the Church and the fearsome Spanish Inquisition still have their hold over men’s hearts. This partly explains why, for all its wealth, Spain is economically backward: the Church sees usury (money lending) as sinful. This may be so, but this lack of credit does not help the merchant classes. Economic growth is also not helped when it is beneath the dignity of any hidalgo gentleman to earn money or work. But a gentleman’s honour is worth defending and a nation’s glory is worth winning, so courage is not in short supply. Indeed, Spain is blessed with courageous men on both land and sea. That Spain will need defending, and soon, is self-evident to many. Charles II, “El Hechizado” or “the Bewitched” is a feeble-minded and pathetic figure, a shadow of his Hapsburg ancestors, and childless. Spain has suffered from his weakness of mind and government, but Charles cannot live forever. When he dies, what forces will shape the destiny of the Empire? Will Spain once again face its Protestant rivals down? Will there be a new generation of conquistadores to plant the Spanish flag on distant shores? His successor will have much to ponder, but a brave nation to lead back to greatness! General Information Victory Conditions Short Campaign Capture and hold 25 regions by the end of the year 1750, including: Trinidad & Tobago, Austria, Spain, Texas, the Netherlands, Curaçao, Flanders, Lombardy, Naples, and Gibraltar. Long Campaign Capture and hold 35 regions by the end of the year 1799, including: Trinidad & Tobago, Austria, Spain, Texas, the Netherlands, Curaçao, Flanders, Lombardy, Naples, Gibraltar, Morocco, and Portugal. World Domination Capture and hold 50 regions by the end of the year 1799, including: Spain. Basics at start *'Protectorates' – New Spain *'Allies' – France, Bavaria *'Trade Partners' – New Spain, France, Venice *'Enemies' – Cherokee Nations, Plains Nations, Barbary States, Pirates *'Religion' – Catholic *'Government' – Absolute Monarchy *'Ruler' – Carlos II (King) *'Population' – 17,218,596 *'Prosperity' – Affluent *'Prestige' – Sublime *'Treasury' – 7000 *'Technology' - None *'Missionaries' – Gaspar Jimenez (Florida), Urbano Larino (Spain) *'Rakes' – Bartolome Barleus (Flanders) *'Gentlemen' – Juan Nunez de la Pena (Spain) Europe Theatre Madrid, Spain *'Starting Buildings' – Barracks, Royal Palace, Conservatorium, Admiralty, Cannon Foundry, Settlement Fortifications *'Infrastructure' - Basic Roads *'Population' – 7,122,636 *'Wealth' – 3325 *'Religion' –Catholicism 100.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Navarra Farmland (Peasant Farms), Andalusia Farmland (Not Developed), Leon Mines (Iron Mine), La Mancha Vineyards (Vineyards), Barcelona (Coaching Inn), Salamanca (School), Granada (Craft Workshops Weavers), Cadiz (Shipyard), Cordoba (Craft Workshops Smiths), Sevilla (Church School), Cartagena (Trading Port) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Andorra (Village), Bilbao (Port), Palma (Port) Gibraltar, Gibraltar *'Starting Buildings' – Magistrate *'Infrastructure' - Basic Roads *'Population' – 85,569 *'Wealth' – 150 *'Religion' –Catholicism 100.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Sandy Bay (Shipyard) *'Later Villages/Ports' – None Brussels, Flanders *'Starting Building' – Governor’s Residence *'Infrastructure' – Not Developed *'Population' – 2,070,712 *'Wealth' – 2262 *'Religion' –Catholicism 55.0%, Protestantism 45.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Maas Farmland (Peasant Farms), Antwerp (Shipyard), Luxemburg (Craft Workshop Weavers), Ghent (Weaver’s Cottage) *'Later Villages/Ports' – None Milan, Lombardy *'Starting Building' – Governor’s Residence *'Infrastructure' – Not Developed *'Population' – 2,065,724 *'Wealth' – 850 *'Religion' – Catholicism 100.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Cremona (Craft Workshop Smiths) *'Later Villages/Ports' – None Naples, Naples *'Starting Building' – Magistrate *'Infrastructure' – Basic Roads *'Population' – 5,347,551 *'Wealth' – 2350 *'Religion' – Catholicism 100.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Calabria Vineyards (Vineyards), Apulia Farmland (Not Developed), Calinassetta Farmland (Peasant Farms), Marsala Vineyards (Vineyards), L’Aquila (Craft Workshops Smiths), Palermo (Church School) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Potenza (Village), Taranto (Port), Siracusa (Port) Cagliari, Sardinia *'Starting Building' – Magistrate *'Infrastructure' – Basic Roads *'Population' – 318,520 *'Wealth' – 1625 *'Religion' –Catholicism 100.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Olbia Vineyards (Vineyards), Iglesias Mines (Silver Mine) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Alghera (Port) America Theatre La Habana, Cuba *'Starting Building' – Military Governor’s Encampment, Settlement Fortifications *'Infrastructure' - Not Developed *'Population' – 52,170 *'Wealth' – 594 *'Religion' – Catholicism 95.0%, Animism 5.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – San Cristobal Farmland (Peasant Farms), Santiago de Cuba (Trading Port) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Puerto Principe (Village), Holguin (Port) *'Commodity Towns' – None *'Plantations' – Calaiguan Plantation (Small Tobacco), Ciego de Avilla (Small Sugar), San Nicolas (Small Tobacco Plantation) St. Augustine, Florida *'Starting Building' – Military Governor’s Barracks, Settlement Fortification *'Infrastructure' - Not Developed *'Population' – 3,228 *'Wealth' – 52 *'Religion' – Catholicism 95.0%, Animism 5.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Wewahitchka Farmland (Not Developed) *'Later Villages/Ports' – St Marks (Village), Tequesta Mission (Village) *'Plantations' – Immokalee Plantation (Small Sugar Plantation) Santo Domingo, Hispaniola *'Starting Building' – Magistrate *'Infrastructure' – Not Developed *'Population' – 152,485 *'Wealth' – 352 *'Religion' – Catholicism 95.0%, Animism 5.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Maniche Farmland (Peasant Farms), Port-de-Paix (Trading Port) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Leogane (Port), Santiago de los Caballeros (Village), San Juan (Port) *'Plantations' – San Pedro Plantation (Small Sugar Plantation), Pignon Plantation (Tobacco Not Developed), Puerto Rico Plantation (Coffee or Sugar; Not Developed) Unit Roster Spain begins with the most powerful starting naval unit; the Galleon. With its high health and heavy firepower, the galleon can quickly overwhelm sloop and brig based fleets in the early game as well as crushing Sixth Rates. As tradeships, galleons serve the excellent purpose of guarding the cheaper Indiamen while still earning their keep when not fighting. In general, Spanish ships are very slightly cheaper to train and maintain than ships of most other factions, with no drawbacks. On land, Spain's chief asset is its early access to irregular troops. While not a match for true light infantry obtained much later in the game, this early edge shores up the weaknesses of its otherwise unremarkable army. Overview At the beginning of the Grand Campaign, there are many expansion options for Spain. In Europe, Portugal is a tempting target for immediate expansion; however, immediate war with Portuguese brings Spain into conflict with Britain. To the south, Morocco is a geographically and politically isolated nation, easily conquered but their Islamic religion causes unrest, anchoring an occupying force for many years while the populace is converted. The conquest of Morocco however does allow Spain to blockade the straits of Gibraltar, preventing the Mediterranean powers from deploying trade fleets to the trade theatres. The Barbary States may be easily invaded from this point as well. In the North, Spain has a relatively good garrison at Flanders, although it is under threat from the United Provinces. Spain's weakness of having such spread-out lands are also one of its greatest strengths. In contrast to France or Great Britain, Spain is very difficult to eliminate from the game. In contrast, the Italian Peninsula can prove difficult to handle at best. Spain has some territories here, but none of them can train significant forces, and the Italian States, Genoa, Venice, and Savoy can all invariably and inexplicably declare war on Spain within the first few turns despite friendly historical relations. As these provinces don't make much money in the beginning, it may be better to just sell these provinces, although they may prove a useful staging point for invading Austria (one of the victory conditions in the short and long campaign). In the Americas, the completion of the national mission causes New Spain to join its protector. Completion of the mission requires war with the Pueblo Nations, the United Provinces and the Pirates. Trivia *The flag used by Spain under Absolute Monarchy or Constitutional Monarchy is the war ensign (1785–1843)/national flag of Spain (1843–1873 and 1874–1931). *The flag used by Spain under Republic is the flag of Spain under Franco/the civil ensign of Spain which is a historical anachronism as this flag appeared during the 20th century. Category:Factions Category:Major Factions